


Kisses Up My Spine

by goldncuffs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I love yous, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldncuffs/pseuds/goldncuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses on spines, and I love yous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Up My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you donnersun for looking this over real quick.

Stiles wakes to Derek's kisses and nibbles, starting where the sheets are just barely covering his ass. They're trailing upwards, they tickle, and Stiles shivers. He squeaks into the pillow as Derek bites down at his pulse point.  
”Good morning.” Derek pulls his earlobe with his lips. ”I need to head out. Just wanted to let you know before I left.”  
Stiles hums to let him know he heard as he falls back asleep.  
Derek kisses his cheek and whispers ”I love you” into his ear. Stiles smiles into the pillow.

The door slams closed on the floor below him, and Stiles jerks awake. ”What the fuck? Derek?” He grabs the sheets and is running down the stairs faster than what is safe for him.  
Derek is just opening his car door as Stiles throws the front door open. ”What did you just say?”  
Derek is smiling, hanging over the open door, and enjoying the view of Stiles wrapped in only his white sheet.  
”I said I love you.”  
”Yeah that's what I thought you said, when I was half asleep, and then you leave.” Stiles is vibrating where he stands and throwing the arm not holding the sheet up around. ”You say you love me, for the first time, and YOU LEAVE? And I was AH-SLEEP.”  
Derek is giving him his full-blown bunny teeth smile, that seems to only be reserved for Stiles.  
”Why does it matter if I left Stiles? I'm coming back.”  
”It matters 'cause... 'cause I could have said... it back.” Stiles lets out a deep sigh and looks like a wounded puppy. He's been spending too much time with Scott apparently.  
”Hey, Stiles?”  
”Yes?”  
”I love you.”  
”I love you too.”  
”I know.”  
”Asshole.”  
”I gotta go Stiles.”  
”I love you Derek.”  
”Love you too Stiles.”

Stiles is grinning ear to ear while watching his love drive away.


End file.
